Question: Vanessa ate 2 slices of cake. Ishaan ate 5 slices. If Vanessa ate $\dfrac{2}{12}$ of the cake, what fraction of the cake was eaten?
Explanation: If 2 slices represent $\dfrac{2}{12}$ of the cake, there must have been a total of 12 slices. $\text{fraction of cake eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${7}$ out of $12$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{7}{12}$ of the cake.